Graduation
by Montana Magic
Summary: Brooke's graduation. Title really doesn't fit. please read anyway.
1. Default Chapter

Graduation

AN: I do not own Val, Tyler, Jamie, Caitie, Hank, Jas, Brooke's parents, Nick's Parents, Brooke. Nike, Alex, Jen, Amy, The Vikings, The Packers. However I do own. Adam, Christy, Angel, Reese, and another Jen. Anything else you've never heard of is mine. And just for the hell of it. My favorite football team is the Minnesota Vikings and I hate the Green Bay Packers. I also know almost nothing about football. I wasn't gonna post this in chapters but I decided to be nice. They're not actually chapters. Just shorter portions of a larger story, that happen to have some not-so-clifhanger endings. Read and review. This author's note is getting longer than the story. So what are you still reading this for? Read the story. 

****

Graduation

"What's for lunch?" Asked Val walking into the kitchen of the apartment she and Tyler had shared since their sophomore year in collage. They had both graduated with honors two years before and had decided to stay together after collage. Val and Tyler were both respected doctors, both specializing in pediatrics.

"Pizza." Said Tyler kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. It was one of the rare days off they had together. 

"And what is our little Angel gonna eat for lunch?" Cooed Val.

"Well, why don't we ask her." Suggested Tyler.

"What'll it be Angel? Peas or carrots?" Asked Val holding up two jars of baby food. Angel reached up to grab one of the jars. "Carrots, Good choice." Said Val opening the jar.

"Mail's here, I'll go get it." Said Tyler looking out the window, while Val washed the pizza cutter. It was the only dish they had needed to use because the pizza came on cardboard and both felt that it made a good plate. Besides it made less dishes for them to wash.

"Hey Val, we just won a million dollars." Joked Tyler. "Bill, bill, junk, junk, junk, letter from Brook, and one from your parents." Val grabbed the letter from Brooke and ripped it open.

Val-

I don't know if you're gonna read this first or the letter from Mom. Mom's letter is an invitation to my graduation and graduation party. I'm asking you to come two days early, I have something I need to tell you. And you'd better get me a good present. (Thinking along the lines of jewelry, or money. Hint, hint)

Brooke.

"What's Brooke say?" Asked Tyler.

"Oh she's asking us to come a few days early to her graduation. She says she has something to tell me."

"She's not the only Lanier sister who has to share something." Said Tyler turning serious.

"I know I have to tell them." The only thing Val's parents knew about her and Tyler was that they were living together. That and that they were going out. "I just don't have the nerve yet."

Val & Tyler

You are invited to the graduation and graduation party for Brook Lanier. Her graduation is June fifth and her party is June twelfth. You are welcome to stay with us for the time you are here.

Mom & Dad

"Val, Brooke's graduation is in one week, her party the week after. With Brook asking us to come early you've, we've, got five day to work up the nerve." 

"What do you mean by we've got five days to work up the nerve'?"

"Val, We're in this together."

"Tyler, I'm scared of what they'll think."

"I'm sure they'll be mad you didn't tell them you were pregnant, they're parents, they'd want to know." Said Tyler calmly.

"That not the part I'm worried about." Said Val leaning her head on his shoulder. "They trust me to make good choices."

"What. . .?" Tyler started to say. "Oh, the little fact that we're not married." Finished Tyler.

"They won't understand that we're both happy like this. Sure I'll want to get married, to you, but not now, not yet."

"I know, Neither of us is ready to get married yet."

***

"So Jamie, little Brookie is all grown up, graduating from high school." Sighed Caitie. 

"Hey, we only graduated from high school six years ago, well you did. I only graduated five years ago, you're making me feel old." Pouted Jamie.

"Oh, we won't be old for another year at least." Said Caitie Kissing him quickly on the lips. "I've got to work for at least an hour today. My publisher is going to kill me if I don't get five chapters done by the end of the week." 

"You're no fun."

"You still have lunch dishes to clean." Said Caitie throwing the dish towel at him. "You know I really hope you can get time off so we can go to see Brooke." Jamie was a paramedic and Caitie was a writer and already one of her books had made the best seller list.

"I bet Val, Tyler, and Hank will be there too. We haven't seen them for years."

"We E-mail."

"Still, I bet you want to see Val. Finally tell her the few minor things you left out of your E-mails."

"I'm going to go work, and you're going to go clean." Said Caitie. 

***

"It's good to be back in Kingsport." Said Hank to Jasmine. When Brooke's party invitation came, he and Jasmine decided it would be the perfect time to visit her parents. They would stay there for the next two weeks.

"Come on Hank." Said Jasmine taking and abrupt turn.

"Where're we going?" said Hank, the roads beginning to look more and more familiar.

"The station, you know you want to."

"Yeah, come to think of it I'd like to go, I want to see if Alex is as much of a slave driver to the new squad as he was to us." Jasmine Laughed. When they pulled into the station they saw Alex's beat up old car there. "I guess he's still here." 

"Hey mind If we come in?" Asked Hank, knocking on Alex's office door."

"Hank! Who's your friend? What are you doing here?" asked Alex quickly.

"Hey Alex. We're here for Brooke's graduation and party."

"Here a little early, aren't you?" Interrupted Alex. "You still haven't told me who this is yet." Said Alex pointing to Jasmine.

"Oh, This is my wife, Jasmine. She used to come by the station a lot. We're here to visit her parents."

"How long have you been married?" 

"A little over a year." Said Jasmine. "Do you know if anyone else from the squad will be coming to the party? I'm sure Hank wants to see his friends."

"Well Brooke tells me they were all invited."

"Hey where is Brooke? I know she still works here because everything is organized." Said Hank laughing and looking around for Brooke.

"Oh she had a doctor's appointment today. I'll tell her you stopped by though."

"Thanks Alex. We'd better get going Jas's parents were expecting us a few minutes ago." Just then the alarm rang cutting off all further conversation.

***

"Val, why are you dragging me along with you." Whined Tyler as they walked into the third Jewelry store they had visited that day.

"So we can say Brooke's present is from both of us." Said Val, walking in and looking around for the perfect gift.

"I hate shopping." Grumbled Tyler. "You said we just had to pick up Brooke's gift."

"We do, we just have to pick it out first." Said Val, an evil glint in her eye.

"You're evil." 

"I know. Hey look this would be perfect for Brooke." Said Val holding up a necklace with a purple heart hanging from it on a silver chain. "Simple, but perfect for her." Val took the necklace up to the counter to purchase it. She had it gift wrapped and put in a navy blue velvet box. "Ready to go, Tyler?" Asked Val a few minutes later. "I bet Angel's giving your sister a hard time." They had left Angel with Tyler's sister, who absolutely adored Angel. She was the only member of either of their families to know about her. She was five years older than Tyler and was married to a man named Adam White.

"I'll be out in a minute, I'm gonna just use the bathroom quick." 

"Okay, I'll bring the car around if you give me the keys." Tyler tossed them to her and she caught them easily.

"Come on, I still don't like leaving Angel with a baby sitter. Even if she is my sister." Said Tyler once they were on the road.

"You know Angel's gonna be six months old this month." Said Val when they had reached a stoplight.

"Has it been six months already?" Asked Tyler, amazed. He thought back to the day she was born. December 21st. 

__

"It's a girl." Said the doctor, handing her to Val to hold. Val hadn't wanted to let go of her but she knew Tyler wanted to hold her too. She handed her to him, her eyes watching the entire time.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Asked A nurse.

"No, not yet. We wanted to meet her before we named her, besides we didn't know if she was gonna be a boy or girl." The doctor took her to be checked over. Also giving Val and Tyler time to talk. 

"Eight pounds, three ounces. Twenty-three inches long." Said Val. Still in disbelief over the fact that she and Tyler were parents.

"She's perfect, Just like you." Replied Tyler, kissing Val on her forehead, who was also in a similar state of shock as Val was. "This is going to be the best Christmas. She's our Christmas Angel."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Asked Val. "I want her name to be original, not weird, but not common either."

"I have an idea." Said Tyler after thinking for a minute. "How about Angel. She is our Christmas Angel." 

"I like it." Said Val, nodding her head. "She needs a middle name thought. I'm stuck between Marie and Leigh. Which sounds better, Angel Marie Connell-Lanier. Or Angel Leigh Connell-Lanier?" 

"Which do you like?" Asked Tyler, knowing Val would want to pick. 

"I like Angel Leigh Connell-Lanier." 

"Angel Leigh it is than." Agreed Tyler, happy for so many reasons. He was a father, it was almost Christmas, even thought they were in the hospital, they were there for the best reason. Val and Angel would come home on Christmas Day. They were having Tyler's sister Christy and her husband Adam over that day. They didn't want her overwhelmed on her first day home.

"Tyler are you paying attention." Asked Val bringing him back to his senses.

"Yes, why?" 

"We've been here for five minutes already, and you're still in the car."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe I haven't been paying attention, I was thinking about the day Angel was born."

"Lets go and get her."

"Christy, we're here." Called Tyler coming in, he didn't bother to knock anymore. 

"In the kitchen. You and Val want some coffee?" Called Adam, in reply to Tyler.

"Sure." Said Val coming in and picking up Angel.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two ****

Chapter Two

"Val where's the diaper bag." Asked Tyler throwing his and Val's suitcases in the back of their minivan. They had two cars, the minivan and a spots car, which they both shared.

"Front seat." Said Val coming out of the house with Angel, locking it behind her. Val buckled Angel into her car seat and got into the front beside Tyler. He pulled out of the driveway, checking his direction sheet. It was only a two hour drive, but Val's parents had eventually moved out of the house they moved into after her dad's heart attack, into a house that was bigger than the their old one but not as big as the house Val grew up in. Val hadn't been home in two years and wasn't confident in her ability to get there without getting lost.

Soon they were coming up upon the familiar outskirts of town. "Tyler, I can't do it." Said Val as they passed their old high school.

"Do you want to tell someone who won't judge us and probably won't be mad?" Asked Tyler, sounding as nervous as Val felt, and probably looked.

"Who?" Asked Val thinking that she knew the answer already.

"Alex." Said Tyler. Val was right. They pulled into the station, Brook had the day off so they wouldn't have to explain who Angel was yet. Tyler got her out of her car seat and waited in the hallway while Val knocked on Alex's office door.

"Come in." Said Alex, probably thinking it was a squad member apologizing for being late. "I don't care why you're late, you're here now."

"If that was the reaction I would have gotten if I was late I would have come in late at least once." Said Val smiling.

"Val! I'm sorry, I thought it was a squad member coming in late. You here for Brooke? Because if you are she's not here. Day off."

"No, we're here to see you. Also I want to tell you something before I tell my parents, to kind of rehearse what I'm going to say."

"Sure Go ahead but first tell me who we' is."

Val pocked her head outside the door and signaled for someone to come in. "We is me and Tyler, who you know. we also want you to meet someone."

"Alex, This is Angel." Said Tyler.

"Our daughter." Added Val.

"Your daughter!" Exclaimed Alex.

"Yes." Said Tyler, putting his arm around Val. Alex asked all the normal questions about when she was born. Then he asked the question Val was dreading.

"When did you get married?" He was answered by an uncomfortable silence. "You don't have to be worried about me being mad about not being invited." 

"That's not it. We're not married." Said Val, looking down at her feet. That shocked Alex. They had to leave soon though. 

"Oh, and Alex, could you not mention this to anyone, the only people who know are you, Tyler's sister Christy, and her husband Adam. Unless you count everyone who we work with. Jamie, Caitie, and Hank don't know yet even though we E-mail each other." Said Tyler on their way out.

"Sure thing." Replied Alex, still shocked. They buckled Angel into the car. It was a ten minute drive to where Val's parents and Brooke lived now. Tyler pulled into the driveway and stopped the van.

"I'm home." Said Val, who had suddenly gone pale. "And I don't think I can do this. Telling you was so much easier." Val thought about the day that she told Tyler.

__

"Val. Is everything alright, you've been distant for weeks." Asked Tyler, coming into their bedroom. When Val saw him she quickly wiped tears from her eyes. She hated anyone to see her cry.

"No, nothing's alright, everything's wrong." Said Val, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Val? I hate to see you cry, please tell me." Pleaded Tyler.

"Tyler, we screwed up big time." Tyler instinctively came over and put his arm around Val, she buried her head in his shoulder and cried some more, Tyler stroked her hair, whispering soothing words. "Tyler, I. . . I'm. . . Pregnant." Tyler just hugged Val.

"Val, it's okay, we'll get through this. I promise." Said Tyler after awhile.

"Are you mad?" Asked Val.

"No, I'm scare, terrified even, but not mad." Val smiled a little.

"You too, huh. I thought I was scared having to tell you, now I'm even more afraid."

_"Val, we'll get through this. _

Val worked up enough courage to walk up to the front door, she stood there debating if she should ring the doorbell, knock, or just walk in. Somehow she managed to ring the bell. When no one answered she was about to turn around, but before she could call to Tyler that no one was home the door was flung open.

"Val!" Screamed Brooke. "You're here. Where Tyler?"

"Brooke! I missed you, where's Mom and Dad?" Asked Val at the same time.

"Mom and Dad are out of town till tomorrow. Dad had a case that needed to be researched, he couldn't find everything he needed here so he had to go somewhere else. Mom decided to go with him."

"Tyler's in the car still. He's getting Angel."

"Who's Angel?" asked Brooke, thinking Angel was a dog or something.

"Come on and meet her." For some reason Val wasn't nervous telling Brooke. There was something that told Val she wouldn't freak out. "Tyler, Brooke wants to meet Angel." Said Val, alerting Tyler.

"Okay, come over here and take her while I unload the car."

"So Val, when are you and Tyler getting married?" Asked Brooke when she stepped out of the house.

"What gave you the idea we're getting married?" Asked Val.

"Well you live together, and you've been dating since junior year of high school."

"Right on both accounts. But we're not getting married anytime soon."

"Fine, now where's this infamous Angel I'm supposed to meet?" 

"Wait here." Val walked over to the other side of the van and took Angel in her arms. "Brooke, this is Angel." Said Val walking around the van to the side Brooke was on. "Angel meet your Aunt Brooke."

"Since when am I Aunt Brooke'?" asked Brooke.

"Since December 21st. When she was born."

"Let me hold her, I've had a niece for five months and I didn't know. I'm also assuming Mom and Dad don't know."

"Right, the only people who know are the people who work with us, Christy and Adam, and Alex and now you."

"She is so cute, I'm assuming that Tyler is the father. What's her full name?" 

"Brooke think about what you said about me and Tyler and how long we've been dating. Her full name is Angel Leigh Connell-Lanier."

"Her Val, let Brooke get to know her niece, and help me unload the car. Hey Brooke, are Jamie and Caitie staying with you?"

"Yeah, they're coming late tonight, I'm telling my news to all four of you then."

***

"Hey Jamie, who's car is that?" asked Caitie pulling into Brooke's driveway.

"Tyler and Val must be here."

"Who do you think will be the first to ask?"

"Brooke, she catches detail." Said Jamie.

"Really, I was thinking Val."

"Lets go find out." 

Caitie rang the bell, and heard Brooke shout to Val to get the door.

"I'm feeding Angel right now. Tyler can get it."

"Fine."

Caitie and Jamie were just smirking waiting for the door to open. They were soon rewarded by Tyler opening it.

"Val, It's Caitie and Jamie. They've got funny looks on their faces, I think they want to see you." Said Tyler closing the door behind them. When Val came into the room she screamed.

"Jamie, hold Angel. I want to hug my best friend." Val didn't wait for Jamie's answer, she just held her out. "Caitie, it's good to finally see you, E-mail isn't enough."

"Val, who's Angel?" said Caitie.

"My daughter. Mine and Tyler's daughter. Now Jamie give Caitie a chance to hold Angel."

"Val, how could you not tell us this in your E-mails?"

"Simple, no one here knew. And we wanted to tell everyone in person."

"Caitie, what's on your finger." Said Tyler after he gave her a hug.

"Oh, my Christmas present from last year."

"Who's leaving stuff out of E-mails now."

"When's the wedding?" Asked Brooke hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"Um, two weeks ago." Said Jamie nervously.

"And why weren't any of us invited?"

"That kind of defeats the purpose of eloping."

"Hey, Brooke said she had something to tell us when all of us got here."

"Fine I'll tell you just as soon as I call Nick. I promised I'd call him." Everyone sat down in the living room, Caitie was tickling Angel's feet, Jamie was still in shock over the fact that Val and Tyler had a baby. Tyler and Val were sitting on the couch thinking about what to tell Val's parents when they got home, it was their reaction that mattered most. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Called Brooke. "Nick, you remember Caitie Roth." Said Brooke pointing to Caitie. 

"It's Caitie Waite now."

"Jamie Waite, Caitie's husband. Tyler Connell, Val's boyfriend, and of course you know Val. And this is my niece Angel."

"I didn't know you had a niece."

"I didn't know until today." After introductions were made and everyone sat down again, Nick stood up and put his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Val, look at Brooke's face, she looks terrified." Whispered Tyler.

"Isn't that how I looked right before I told you I was. . "

"Yes."

"Oh god." Just than Brooke broke down crying and ran out of the room, yelling at Nick to tell everyone. "I'll go see if she's alright." Said Val jumping up and running after her.

"Val, go away." Said Brooke from inside her bedroom.

"No, I want to talk. Brooke if what I think is going on actually is you'll need someone to talk to." 

"I have Nick." Val took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock and opened the door.

"Brooke, come here." Brooke looked awful. There were tears on her cheeks, and mascara under her eyes. 

"Val, out of everyone here you'd understand the best yet you're the one I'm most afraid to tell."

"Brooke, are you pregnant?" Asked Val getting right to the point. 

Brooke nodded her head yes. Val took a tissue out of her pocket and gave it to Brooke. "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Brooke, I know you're young, but you're hard enough on yourself already so I'm not gonna yell at you. Yet. I know I did the same thing, but I didn't I was in collage, I had a good job, I had a house. Brooke, you don't fail, you'll get through this, I'll be here for you."

"Val you're not making any sense."

"You ready to go back down?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"I'm assuming that Nick is the dad and that Mom and Dad both know."

"Yes on both. I got accepted to UCLA. I'm taking next year off though. I'll be there next year"

"Really, Tyler and I live about twenty minutes from there. If you need a babysitter when you get out there, please call me or Tyler, I really did miss you."

"You got it, I want to see Angel more often now too."

"Brooke, I'll be there for you and Nick, I know what it's like, believe me, I'm terrified to tell mom and dad. Everyone is shocked when I tell them I'm not married."

When Brooke and Val came down Caitie came and gave Brooke a hug. 

"I assume Nick told you."

"Yeah, he did. Congratulations Brooke, you'll make a great mom."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"And Brooke, get enough sleep now you'll need it." Joked Val. "Where did Tyler, Nick, and Jamie go?"

"Outside, to talk." Said Caitie. "You know it's weird, we've got the couple with a kid, the married couple, and the couple with a kid on the way. New spin on dating, engaged, and married thing. How did Nick take the news when you first told him?"

"He took it well, he was there from the first time I told him that I thought I was to actually going to the doctor for confirmation. How did Tyler take it? Said Brooke turning to Val. 

"Better than I did, he was terrified but I was even more scared than he was."

"You wanna make the guys cook dinner tonight?" asked Caitie.

"I don't know about that, Tyler can't cook." Said Val shuddering at the thought.

"Nick can't cook either." Said Brooke.

"Jamie can." Said Caitie laughing. "I never would have expected that from him until I moved in with him. Did you know he took Home Ec. In collage. That's how I ran into him again."

"Jamie, Home Ec. I don't believe it." Said Brooke laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tyler coming in with Jamie and Nick behind him.

"Home Ec." Said Caitie. Jamie groaned. 

"What's for dinner?" asked Jamie.

"Whatever you cook." Said the three girls.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

"Brooke, we're home. Did everyone get here already?"

"Yes mom, Val, Tyler, Jamie, and Caitie got here last night."

"Where's Val? I haven't seen her in two years."

"She and Tyler are outside waiting for you and dad."

"Mom!" Cried Val when her mom came outside to the deck. "Tyler and I have something to tell you." Tyler came over and grabbed Val's left hand.

"Um this is really hard to say. I know what you think we're telling you, but it's not that that we're getting married."

"Mrs. Lanier. How did you react to Brook telling you she was pregnant?" Asked Tyler.

"Val, are you pregnant?" Asked Mrs. Lanier.

"No, I'm not." Said Val honestly. "Remember how last Christmas we couldn't come out to visit you because I was in the hospital. I was in the hospital, but not because I broke my leg. I was there because I was in labor."

"Val, I'm disappointed in you." Said her mom. "Not because you got pregnant, but because you didn't tell us."

"Val, how could you be so irresponsible?" Yelled her father. "You get pregnant and you don't tell us. And you don't get married."

"Dad, there's a reason we're not married. We aren't ready to get married, I told him not to ask me. We have good jobs and we love her."

"You have a daughter." Val's mom was in awe.

"Yes, would you like to meet her?" Her mom nodded her head, her dad however her father refused to look at her. "Tyler, why don't you go find Brooke. She's watching her."

"Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared." Val walked over and gave her mom a hug.

"Mrs. Lanier, this is your granddaughter." Said Tyler coming back out.

"She's an angel. What's her name and when was she born?"

"She was born December 21st, and her name is Angel Leigh Connell-Lanier."

"Dad, do you want to hold her?" Asked Val, tentatively. 

"No. I'm going inside."

"Tyler, I'm gonna talk to my Mom for a few minutes, okay. I'll see you inside. Go laugh at Jamie cooking."

"Mom, I don't want dad to hate Angel. I'm happy, Tyler and I live together. We're in love, but just not ready to get married."

"Honey, I know, give your father time, he'll adjust."

***

_This is it, I'm graduating today._ Brooke thought to herself.

"Ready Brooke?" Asked Val, poking her head in the door.

"Just give me a minute, stray hairs."

"Here, let me get that." Brooke was going to change into her gown at the school. "I like the nail polish." It was maroon, to match her graduation gown.

"You should, it's yours."

"Brooke, do people at school know you're pregnant?"

"Only Jen and Amy."

"Your hair's done, Have you heard from Hank and Jas yet?"

"Yeah, they're meeting us there. Do they know about Angel?"

"Tyler took her over there yesterday. Lets get up to the school." The ceremony took forever, their graduating class had over five hundred students. But soon everyone was throwing their caps and they were filing out if the gym. Nick's graduation party was that night and he had invited Val, Tyler, Jamie, Caitie, Hank and Jas to come. Val's mom offered to watch Angel so she and Tyler could go out. Nick's party was being held in the Kingsport Country Club. 

"Congratulations Brooke you did it." Said Val coming up to her, giving her, her present.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Brooke, come on, for some strange reason my parents want even more pictures." Said Nick.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Said Brooke.

"Come this way." Said Nick, taking Brooke's hand.

"Where are your parents?"

"That was just something to get you to follow me."

"You could have just asked."

"I wanted to give you your present."

"Presents are good." Nick handed her a small wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"Open it. If I told you what it is it wouldn't be a surprise." Brooke opened it and inside was a box that usually came from a jewelry store. Inside the box was a letter.

Brooke-

We've been through a lot together, you know what I mean. I don't like the idea that we're going to different collages, even though we'll only be an hour drive, a phone call, or an E-mail away. I'm not the type of person to get all mushy, which is why I'm writing this letter. I'll also know what to say here and won't forget what I want to say. I know I've said this before but I love you. Brooke Lanier will you marry me?" If you doubt this is real look under the cardboard part in the box.

Brooke looked in the box and inside there was the most beautiful diamond ring. "Nick."

"Yeah."

"I love you too, I'm just not ready to get married yet." Nick's eye's were instantly filled with hurt. 

"Brooke, we're gonna be parents together."

"I know, I'm just not ready for any of this. I'm only eighteen."

"Good-bye Brooke." Nick turned around and left before Brooke could see him cry. It wouldn't really have mattered because her eyes were to filled with tears to see anything. It hurt her, and him. She knew they loved each other.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" asked Val as Brooke ran by.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, Sure just let me tell Tyler, he can probably get a ride home with Jamie." 

"Val, have you ever felt like you made a huge mistake, even though you know you didn't?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Nick asked me to marry him."

"That's great."

"I said no."

"Why?!"

"I'm in love with him, I'm just not ready to get married."

"You don't have to say anything else, it's the same with me and Tyler, only neither of us is ready to get married. If it's meant to be, it will." 

"Lets go inside." Suggested Brooke. "I want to see Angel, I don't know what I'll do when you leave with her." As soon as they got inside they heard Angel start to cry. Val and Brooke rushed up the stairs to see what was wrong. But before they got there Angel stopped crying. Val poked her head in the room and saw her dad holding Angel who was sleeping in his arms. Val slowly backed out of the room, not letting her dad see her.

"Come on lets get something eat." Suggested Val, not wanting to shatter the moment between her Dad and Angel.

"Can I get a beer?" Asked Tyler who was still back at the party. He figured it would be okay to have one beer because he was getting a ride home from someone.

"ID?" asked the guy behind the counter. Tyler took out his drivers license and showed it to the bartender. "Sorry, there's so many underage kids here. I'm forced to check."

"No problem." Tyler took his drink and went to walk around outside, where he bumped into Nick. 

"Hey Nick, do you have your car here?" asked Tyler thinking he could get a ride home.

"Yeah, I do. Need a ride?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Val took our car and took Brooke home, and I shouldn't drive." Said Tyler holding up the beer in his hand.

"Why did Brooke go home?"

"I'm not sure, she seemed really upset though. Come to think of it, you don't look so good yourself."

"Oh, I think I screwed up."

"Story of all guys lives. What'd you do?"

"I asked her to marry me. She said she loved me but wasn't ready to get married yet. So I said good-bye and walked away."

"Nick trust me. If it's meant to be, it will. I love Val. I'm ready to get married, she's not, so I let her think that neither of us is ready." Said Tyler.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with her, I'll know when she's ready to get married. I bought her a ring even before she got pregnant. I got her another ring when we bought Brooke her present. It's Angel's birthstone. I'm gonna give it to her for Christmas. And Nick, if you really love her and she loves you you'll be together." 

"Lets go. You and Brooke need to talk." When they got home they found Brooke already asleep and Val in the living room with Angel. 

"Have you seen Jamie or Caitie?" asked Val when he walked in.

"No, I think they were going to a night club tonight, or maybe it was out for drinks or something." It was none of the above however.

"You know, I really miss seeing everyone everyday." Said Jamie. Caitie and Jamie were sitting on the hood of Caitie's car. Just sitting and talking. 

"We've all really changed. Val and Tyler have a daughter, Hank and Jas got married, we got married, and Brooke's pregnant." 

"Look Caitie, a shooting star." Said Jamie pointing. "Make a wish." Caitie and Jamie both closed their eyes and wished. Caitie and Jamie both wished they could see their friends more.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four ****

Chapter Four

Brooke's graduation party was a small one. It was how she wanted it, only her closest friends. Amy and Jen were mesmerized by Angel. Brooke had somehow convinced Val and Tyler to bring her downstairs where the party was. 

"Having fun Brooke?" asked Caitie. 

"Not really. The party's great, I just wish that Nick was here, I can't help thinking it's not over between us."

"Than don't let it be." Brooke's party lasted until three in the morning. When everyone went home she changed into her pajamas and dropped into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Brooke was woken up by the insistent ringing of the phone. "Who the hell would be calling at-" she checked her clock. "- four thirty seven in the morning?" It seemed she was the only person who heard the phone before she realized it was her own phone.

"Hello." She grumbled.

"Brooke, it's Nick's mom."

"What's wrong?" She was now fully awake.

"He was hit by a drunk driver tonight, He's in a coma."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Brooke promised. She ran down the hall to the room Val was staying in. "Val, wake up." Brooke was trying to keep from crying because right now it would do no good/

"Brooke, it's way too early. What's wrong?" asked Val looking at Brooke.

"Nick, car accident, coma. Give me a ride to the hospital, I can't face this alone." Val gave Brooke a hug and pulled on a sweatshirt, grabbed her keys and wallet and was out the door.

"Mrs. Jeffries. How's Nick." Asked Brooke coming into the waiting room.

"No change. They don't know if he'll make it through the night." If Val hadn't had her arm around Brooke she would have fainted.

"Brooke, come sit down, the stress isn't good for you." Brooke willingly collapsed into a chair, willing herself not to cry. She wasn't sure how she made it through the night without crying. Sometime around nine Val slipped off to call Tyler so he wouldn't worry. Around noon he came and brought food, knowing full well how bad hospital food was, seeing how he ate it everyday for lunch. Tyler tried to feed Angel as well as get Brooke to eat, Angel was the easy one. Val went up to Nick's mom, Natalie and gave her a hug. 

"I can't even imagine what it would feel like to have Angel in a coma. I know I'd be devastated." 

"Who's with Nick Jeffries?" asked a doctor in a white lab coat.

"We are." Said his mother. 

"Nick is in a stable condition, but we won't know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up."

"Can we see him?" asked His mother

"Family only, and make it short. You should try talking to him, he might just hear you."

Mr. Jeffries went in first, them Mrs. Jeffries. Brooke was still terrified of what she would see so Val and Tyler went next.

"Brooke, it's your turn. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, this is something I have to do on my own." Brooke took one shaky step towards Nick, then another. When she got to his room she saw that he was hooked up to different machines, the only one she could recognize was a heart rate monitor. 

"Nick, I promised myself I wouldn't cry because it wouldn't get you out of here faster, I'm gonna break that promise any minute now." Brooke was crying heavily and she went over and took Nick's hand in hers. "The doctor said to talk to you so you'd better listen. I love you, and if you die I'll kill you. Because if you die than you'll never see your son or daughter, and we'll never get married. That's right, I'm saying yes, if you'll still let me. Th only thing is that we get married after the baby's born. I wanna be thin in my dress. Also I want him or her in the wedding, or at least at it. The doctor's making me leave now. I really hate hospitals so please wake up soon because I'll be here until you do. I love you Nick." 

As soon as Brooke left the Nick's room, she fell into Val's arms and cried even harder. While she was with Nick Hank, Jas, Jamie, and Caitie showed up. Jamie had about four decks of cards so everyone played games, even though they didn't want to.

Brooke lived at the hospital for the next three days. Jamie, Val , and Tyler's bosses understood the situation and were letting them off until Nick woke up.

It was Brooke's turn to visit Nick. "Nick I love you, please don't die on me."

"Brooke?" 

"Nick, you're awake. Let me get a doctor." Brooke was crying again, but out of relief and happiness.

"Hold on a minute. Did you mean every word you said?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes did you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Go over to the table and open the drawer, I heard a nurse put it there." Brooke opened the drawer and, inside lay the ring Nick had tried to give her at his graduation. "Brooke Lanier, Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Brooke slipped the ring onto her finger. "I know I made the right choice this time."

"I love you, and Tyler was right. He said if it was meant to be, it will."

"I love you too, and that's the same thing Val said. Now I'm going to go and get a doctor so you can get out of here." Nick was released two days later. Val and Tyler had to go home, because of their jobs. Jamie and Caitie also left because of Jamie's job. Jas had a friend's wedding to go to so she and Hank left. But first Val made everyone promise to come visit her, Tyler, and Angel and spend Christmas with them.

Six months later

"Caitie! You're here. Where's Jamie?" asked Val when she answered the door.

"Unloading the car. Where's Tyler?" 

"Driving home from work. Brooke, my parents, and Nick will be here tonight. I can't believe that Angel will be a year old in two days."

"Hey, can someone open the door for the poor luggage guy?"

"Shall, we let him in?" asked Caitie.

"Maybe. It's gonna be cold tonight so I don't want him mad at me. Get the picture."

"You can have it back. I'll go open the door." Jamie came in carrying four large suitcases. "How many bags did you bring?" asked Val

"I brought one. She, on the other hand brought three." Said Jamie pointing at Caitie.

"I did not, I only brought two, one had presents in it."

"Presents, where?" asked Tyler coming in the door.

"No." said Caitie. "You can be a big boy and wait for Christmas Day."

"Christmas Eve." Bargained Tyler. 

"Maybe if you're good." Tyler made a circle out of his hands and put it over his head, imitating and halo.

"That'll be the day." Joked Val.

"Where's my daughter?" asked Tyler.

"Sleeping." They spent the next two hours talking about everything. 

"I'll get it." Said Val, when the doorbell rang. Val hugged Her parents, Brooke, and Nick. "Nick, your parents did know that they were invited too didn't they?" asked Val when she didn't see them.

"Yeah, dad had to go on a business trip, or something like that. It was trip of a lifetime or seeing family. Actually they wanted to come, but decided to turn it into a second honeymoon."

"Hey, I'm cooking dinner, I expect Val and Brooke to come and keep me company." Said Caitie. "I'd make them help, but no one deserves to eat Val's cooking, and I'm not mean enough to make Brooke help."

"I'll help just as long as I can sit."

"Hey Tyler, show everyone to their rooms. My parents are in one guest room, Brooke and Nick in the other. Jamie and Caitie in the den and Hank, Jas, and Jen are in the study." Called Val. Hank and Jas had adopted a little girl about three months before. She was three years old and they adored her.

"I don't know Brooke, you should ask Val." Said Caitie.

"Ask Val what?" said Val coming into the kitchen.

"What's having a baby like?"

"It hurts like hell. At least until a very nice doctor gives you pain medication. After that you won't want to let go of him or her."

"I'm so nervous, though I'll be happy when I do go into labor, then I won't look like a blimp."

"You just feel like a blimp."

"Caitie, you really are a fabulous cook." Said Mrs. Lanier.

"Thank you. Brooke helped."

"I cut potatoes."

"And you did so very well." Joked Nick. Dinner went on like that for the rest of the night. Around nine thirty they went out to cut down a Christmas tree. The only person who didn't go was Brooke. But that didn't stop her from helping pick it out, she sent along a list of specifications for the tree.

"Brooke, are you sure you've gotten everything in a perfect tree on this list?" Joked Val.

"No, I think I forgot to put to have at least six inches of trunk under the lowest branches."

"Nope that's here. Number forty-seven." Said Nick looking over the list. "We'll be back by ten thirty."

"And Brooke, if Angel wakes up could you give her some juice or cereal. There's some in the kitchen." Asked Val.

"Sure. But you'd better get the perfect tree."

"We'll let you decide if it's perfect." Said Val right before she shut the door.

***

"Hey Brooke. Look up." Said Jas. 

"Ugg. Mistletoe, who started that tradition?" said Brooke following orders.

"I like it." Said Nick walking in and giving her a kiss. "Especially when it's me and you under it."

"Oh shut up and hand me some decorations." Grumbled Brooke.

"James Waite, put me down right now." Screamed Caitie. "I will not go stand under the mistletoe."

"You have no choice." 

"Yes I do." Said Caitie pulling his hair. Jamie yelled in surprise and dropped Caitie. Who was braced to fall. Everyone was in Val and Tyler's living room, decorating the tree. Val had some plastic ornaments and was letting Angel play with them. Tyler was attempting to put tinsel on the tree but got more on the floor then the tree.

"I'm gonna go and get something to drink. Anyone want anything?" Asked Brooke standing up.

"Nope we're all good." Said Hank. Brooke went into the kitchen. About a minute later there was the sound of a glass breaking. 

"Brooke, are you okay?" asked Nick jumping up a split second after Val did. When they got to the kitchen they found Brooke holding onto the sink to avoid falling to the floor. She was also gritting her teeth in pain. 

"Brooke!" Nick ran over to her and took her hand.

"Tyler, could you pull the car around?" Asked Val. "It looks like we're spending another Christmas in the hospital." Val and Nick helped Brooke to the car. It was a short drive to the hospital. 

"Brooke you'll be okay." Said Nick not letting go of her hand. Everyone followed Val and Tyler to the hospital it Caitie's or Hank's car. The only people allowed in to see Brooke were Val, Tyler, and Nick. Normally only Nick would be allowed in but Val knew the nurse and pulled some strings. And the only reason she and Tyler were allowed in was because they were doctors. 

"Val."

"Yeah, Brooke."

"When's the very nice doctor with pain medication gonna come." Asked Brooke an hour later.

"Soon. Don't worry."

"Val, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"You are." Brooke gritted her teeth in pain, putting an end to the conservation.

"Tyler, lets give Nick and Brooke some time together."

"Yeah. You know. It's starting to be tradition to spend Christmas in the hospital."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Does that mean I can't give you a present yet." Tyler took s box from his pocket. "Here." When Val opened it her eye showed a little twinkle of hope. 

"Is this an engagement ring?" asked Val, looking at the pale blue stone in the silver band.

"No-" Val's eye's showed just the slightest bit of disappointment. But Tyler caught it. "-It's Angel's birthstone. I was going to give it to you at midnight tonight. I didn't want to wait one more hour, and now seemed perfect." 

"That's sweet." Said Val slipping the ring onto her right ring finger. "Lets go find everyone and see what's going on." When they got back they found Caitie and Jamie sitting on the floor playing with Angel. Hank and Jas were sitting in chairs and Val assumed that Her parents were in with Brooke.

"Did anyone call Nick's parents?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah. Val's parents did while you were talking." Replied Hank. Val went over and sat down next to Caitie.

"You and Jamie will make great parents one day you know that." Said Val. 

"Thanks Val. That means a lot. Come walk with me." Said Caitie. "I need to tell you something in complete confidence." Caitie was whispering even though they were around the corner. 

"Lets walk a little farther then you can tell me in a normal voice." They walked for a few minutes, stopping in front of a vending machine. "What's the big secret?"

"I actually think I'm pregnant. Jamie doesn't know yet. We've been trying to have a baby for awhile. Last time I told him I thought I was pregnant and then found out I wasn't, well it hurt him more than he let on."

"Well, I really hope you are." Said Val giving Caitie a hug. 

"We're here for Brooke, not me." Said Caitie. "Please don't tell Jamie. I don't want to hurt him. He acts like a bad boy, but he's really a teddy bear."

When they got back they saw Tyler looking for them. "Not yet, but soon." He said. They went to go sit down and saw Angel asleep on Jamie's shoulder.

"How cute." Whisper Val, not wanting to wake her. About a half hour Nick came out. The sight of Jamie made Caitie think of the first time she thought she was pregnant,

__

She dreaded Jamie coming home and asking her if the doctor had called. Sure enough the first words out of his mouth were "Did the doctor call?"

"Yes." she could Jamie's eye light up with hope.

"What'd he say?"

"He said th. . . that . . . the test was. . . was. . . Neg. . . Negative." Caitie managed to choke out before bursting into tears. "I really, really wanted it to happen."

"It will. I just know it. We've only been trying for two months." Jamie went over and gave her a hug. 

"Jamie, what if we can't have kids?" asked Caitie voicing her greatest fear.

"If we can't we'll cope, we can find other ways to have kids. Adoption is always an option."

"I know, I just really wanted to have a baby. I want to have a family." 

"We will, I just know it. Someday you'll be a great mom. We're young, we've only been married four months."

"I just know that someday you'll be the best dad. You were always good with my little sister in high school."

"It's okay to cry." Caitie was already crying so Jamie's statement had no meaning.

"Jamie, you don't have to be strong." Said Caitie kissing him on the cheek, tasting something salty. She looked up and saw a single tear run down his cheek and drop to the floor. "You should really take your own advice. You can cry too."

"I guess I really, really wanted this as much as you did."

"That's a good thing." 

"I know it is. I think I refused to let myself hope for this and then get it taken away from me."

"Let yourself cry. It's sweet. As long as it's over something to cry about. This fits."

"Caitie, I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

"It a girl. Her name is Reese Kathrine Jeffries." Val slipped in unnoticed to Brooke's room.

"You did it girl."

"I know. I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love her."

"What's her name?" Asked Val having missed what Nick said.

"Reese Kathrine Jeffries. You wanna know something. She and Angel have the same birthday. Reese was born at 12:01."

"You wanna get some sleep?" Asked Val. "I remember how tired I was. 

"Yeah, I'm tired. I just don't wanna take my eyes off her."

"I know the feeling. It won't ever leave. I'll go get Nick. He has her. Showing her to Mom and Dad. Good-night Brooke." Brooke didn't hear because she was already asleep.

***

"Merry Christmas." Said Val bringing a plate of pancakes to Tyler. "Don't worry, Caitie made them last night." Said Val catching Tyler debating to eat them or not.

"Val, you're not wearing the birthstone ring." 

"I know, I took it off to cook."

"Here." Tyler took the ring and slipped it on to her left ring finger.

"That's the wrong hand, I wear. . ." she trailed off, her voice fading as she looked down. "That's not the birthstone ring." On her hand sat the most beautiful diamond ring.

"Here's your birthstone ring." Said Tyler bringing his hand out from behind his back. "That is an engagement ring. Will you?"

"Yes."

"I saw your eyes when I said the ring I gave you first wasn't an engagement ring." 

"Tyler you didn't."

"Val, I bought you that ring even before we had Angel. I just needed a clue as to when to give it to you."

An hour later everyone was sitting around the tree. Brooke, who had come home the night before, was holding Reese. Everyone was trying to hold her but Brooke almost wouldn't let them. Val was holding Angel, and Jen was sitting on the floor beside Hank and Jas. For a few minutes there was just the sound of wrapping paper being ripped. Angel thought it was fun to take the paper and rip it up even smaller. 

"Hold on Jamie, open that one last." Said Caitie pointing to a long box.

"It's the only one I got left." 

"Fine come with me to open it, I want to be the first one to see your face when you do." Jamie and Caitie went to the hallway. Soon after they heard Jamie let out a cry of joy.

"Alright!!!." 

Followed by a "James Waite put me down."

"No way."

"Positive?" questioned Val when they came back in five minutes later, looking like they had been kissing.

"Yes!" screamed Caitie.

"I'm missing something here." Said Hank. Jamie seemed to be the only guy to actually know what was going on. It dawned on Jas and Brooke at about the same time. Huge smiles lit their faces.

"Someone clue us in." said Nick. Brooke's parents just sat on the couch smiling.

"I'm gonna finally have a baby!!" screamed Caitie. Neither she or Jamie had stopped smiling.

"You know I think they're the only one of us to follow a natural pattern of get married, move in together, have a baby. Hank and Jas adopted a beautiful girl. Brooke and Nick had a girl, they're getting married in two months, and Tyler and I moved in together, started dating, had a baby, and we're getting married soon, we just don't know when."

"What?!" asked Jamie.

"We're getting married!!" screamed Val. "What I felt left out with all the screaming."

"Hey Brooke, do us all a favor and don't graduate again. I don't think we can handle anymore shock." Said Val's dad.

"What do you mean." Laughed Brooke.

"Lets see, we find out we have a granddaughter, we get another granddaughter, two son-in-laws, and just throw in Caitie and Jamie, and well, I don't think I need another heart attack.

"Well, Ive got to graduate collage." Said Brooke.

"Hey, Tyler. The game's on. Turn on the TV." Said Hank looking at his watch.

"What game?" asked Val, knowing that she would get an ear full 

of football talk.

"Vikings versus Packers." Said Tyler.

"That is out cue to leave girls." Said Brooke a bored look on her face. 

"Where's the earplugs?" groaned Caitie. "We'll need it if it's Vikings versus Packers." With that all the guys sat in front of the TV while the girls attempted to talk over cries of. "Bad call ref. Score!" and "Go, go, go. Damn it." And of course. "Yes!" All in all it was an almost normal Christmas.


End file.
